the reunion
by Gaara-France
Summary: narugaara naruto goes back to the village and meets gaara but will sasuke interfear
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion

Chapter 1-

Naruto's side-

It has been two long years since I had life the village to train. And it was finally time to return. I had many thoughts running through my head at the time but only one remained: How was the re head named Gaara doing?

The first time I had talked to him was frightening, but just talking to him made me realize how beautiful he was. The way his sea green eyes glistened in the moon light, and how his silky blood red hair flowed in night breeze. That alone told me that there was nothing to be frightened about. He was the most beautiful person I had ever meet.

I was so happy to be back in the village after two years. As usual the first people to greet me were my team mates, and the other people of the village. But it turned out to be my lucky day, Gaara and his siblings where in the village. For what I did not know.

I stood off in the distance thinking of what I should say, or do next. As tons of emotions ran through my mind, my body stared to move with out me telling it to. I wasn't the first to say hi. Gaara was, "Welcome back Naruto!" Shocked with embarrassment, my cheeks felt hotter than normal. "T-thank you. What are you doing in the village?" We are on a mission, but anyways how was your training?" Gaara asked with joy in his eyes (which was a rare sight.)

"It was great. We went to a lot of different places." As shocked as I was to see Gaara with joyfulness in his eyes, I myself did not know what to do. So I just went with the flow.

Gaara sat back down in his seat and offered me the seat next him. "Oh that's great. I hope you enjoyed your self."

We carried on our conversation for a while, but when his siblings left the atmosphere had a whole different feeling to it.

I hadn't noticed it until then that Gaara had gotten a lot closer to me. It was kind of cute how he sat there; leaning into me. I mean sure it was kind of awkward, but I liked it… A lot.

Then out of nowhere Gaara asked me a question: "Hey Naruto, can we go somewhere more privet?"

I was shocked, and a little creeped out by his question. But I gladly accepted. We decided to go to my house. We walked all the way to my house in silence, and I could tell Gaara was nervous. So when we got to my house I tried to start a conversation.

"I don't have much, but make yourself at home." "No, no it's ok. I really don't care, but thank you"

When we had gotten settled in I asked "so what was it you wanted to tell me?" I noticed that he was getting red in the in the face, so I told him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. And to tell me whatever he wanted to.

"Um… Naruto… I don't know how to explain it so… I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Ok, what is it?" Honestly I just wanted to hear what he had to say, and you could tell it was personal.

He hesitated but eventually said what he had to say. "Um… I love you Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Those three words were like music to my ears, but I must of made some sort of face or something. 'Cause he had backed up ten feet away from me.

But I was completely speechless. The only thing I could do was run up and hug him. "Thank you so much for saying that. That's been the only thing on my mind since I left I came back." After that I could see the joyfulness slowly come back to his eyes. "Um… Naruto could we go back to the bed?" Not realizing that I hadn't let go of him yet I said: "yeah, sure." "Well it would help if you would let go of me." "Oh right… Haha… Sorry." "Its ok." Gaara said that with something that kind of looked like a smile on his face.

With that said and done we returned to my bed. Sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Gaara turned towards me, to try to say something but couldn't. Because before he knew it I had him pinned down to the bed to my bed.

He could tell what I was thinking just by the huge grin on my face. "N-Naruto what are you doing?" "Don't worry I only want a kiss."

It was the best day of my life. But what had made my day the most was when his soft lips touched mine for the first time. It was the first of many.

I tried to pull away from him, but Gaara tugged on my shirt and kissed me back. I was socked; I never would have thought that he would do that. "Can I stay over tonight?" Gaara asked. I was still reacting from the kiss that I responded almost instantly. "Yeah sure, but wont your bother and sister worry about you?" "Can I use your phone?" I sat up and pointed to the phone. "Yeah, it's over there. Like I said a while ago, make yourself at home."

Gaara got up and walked over to the phone, and dialed his sister's phone. I got up too to get a drink. While he waited for his sister to pick up I asked him if he wanted a drink. He said, "Yeah, what do you have?" "Ummm, I guess just milk and water." "Ok i'll take some water then."

I got him some water, but when I gave it to him his sister picked up. "Hey sis. Ummm I'm going to stay over at Naruto's place tonight. Is that ok with you?" I went up to the phone so I could hear what she was saying. "Yeah it's ok with me. Wait you said Naruto's place right?" "Yeahhh. Why?" I was also questioning it. "Oh ok, just making sure. Ok well I got to go so make sure your back here at six in the morning." Gaara kind of looked annoyed at the time, but he was good about it. "Ok bye." "Bye."

He got off and took a drink of water. Then asked, "I wonder why she asked if it was your house I was staying at?" "Yeah me too." We both moved into the kitchen so we could get something to eat.

"Hey I haven't eaten yet, do you mind if I make something?" To be honest he looked hungry too. "No. Go ahead." I got out some Ramen and popped it into the microwave. Gaara started to look through my cabinets. "Wow you really do like Ramen." "Yup!" I smiled at Gaara. "Well when ever we see each other we have to have at least one meal other then Ramen." Again I smiled. "Ok, agreed."

We both ate Ramen while sitting on my bed. Gaara turned towards me and said "hey Naruto, i'll only be here for a couple more days, so lets make the best of it." I couldn't help but admire my red head. "Ok, but what are we going to do tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Gaara looked at me and shrugged then said, "well I guess whatever comes to mind." I started to laugh. "what are you laughing at?" I waited a little so I could calm down. "I'm laughing at your face." "what?" By now we were both laughing. It was something precious to me. You would never see Gaara laughing in public. "What I mean is that the face you made when you shrugged was funny. Not your actual face." I know that was a weird thing to laugh about, but I couldn't help myself. "Ok then."

After we both calmed down a bit we finished eating. Then I put the dishes in the sink. "Hey Gaara. Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure, why not."

We were ready to go when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to a shock. It was Sasuke. Sasuke never comes to my house unless something bad happened. "Sasuke. Why are you here?" Sasuke had a frightened look on his face, and I could tell why. Immediately after I noticed I said "he won't hurt you, we were just about to go for a walk. Do you want to join us?" "Um… Sure."

We left almost right after Sasuke answered. We were about 3 blocks away when I started to feel the tension between Gaara and Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke why did you come over to my house?" I was seriously wondering why. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked nervous. "Well go ahead. I'm all ears." "Um… Could we go in private?" It looked serious, but I knew Gaara wouldn't tell anything to anyone (at least I hoped not.) "Aww come on there's no secrets here. He wont tell anybody." At the time I had noticed that Gaara was not next to me, and stopped about half a block away from where me and Sasuke was standing.

He started to speak. "Um…-" "Hang on to that thought Sasuke." "Huh…Ok…"By the time he said that I was already running towards Gaara to see what was wrong.

Gaara looked worried, but confused at the same time. "Gaara? Are you ok? What's the matter?"

Even though he looked worried; I probably looked worse.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, it seemed like, I asked him again. Still no reply. I turned to see if Sasuke was still there. He was. Then I turned back to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, there is nothing between us." I whispered, then said, " Hey, Gaara, you hearing me? You're the only person for me. I just want **you **and nobody else."

Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke. "Ok Naruto, but promise me one thing. That you'll never hold another man but me." He started to cry. "I promise." I said. "Hey there's nothing to cry about, And don't worry." I kissed his head then got up and offered him a hand.

We headed back over to Sasuke. Gaara was still hesitating to go, but did anyways. Once we got back Sasuke asked, "Is he ok?" " Yeah he'll be fine," a small smirk started to form on my face. "Ok so what was it you were going to tell me?" It took him a few minutes before he answered my question. "Um…It's ok. I can wait a little longer to tell you." I could see the tension in his face.

It was almost like it was because Gaara was there. But I insisted, "awwwww come on. He wont do anything." I turned to Gaara and smiled. "It's not that I'm afraid of him, or of him doing something. It's that I would rather be alone when I tell you!"

Sasuke looked like he could kill me, so I set him straight. "Geez Sasuke calm the fuck down. Ok I get that you want talk alone, but Gaara's not going anywhere! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT THRUOGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!" "Because Naruto! Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to get it through my 'DAMN HEAD!' That maybe I want to be alone with you. GAAAAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Sasuke was so loud that I almost thought that was why Kakashi came running. But it turn out that he was looking for us. Not just me and Sasuke, but also Gaara. Which I thought was weird, but I went along. No questions asked… for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were about an hour out when I finally asked what we were doing. Kakashi hesitated, but decided to tell us. "Tsunade ordered me to take the three of you as far away from the village as I can. And not to tell anybody"

I think that shocked us all, but I was the first to talk. "What? Why?" "I have no idea that's all she told me." That was a lie. She told everything to him. There was something else to this mission, but I decided to leave it alone. Sasuke and Gaara were both quiet with their heads down. Most likely because of what happened back in Konahana.

We were quiet for a while before Kakashi spoke. "what happened back in the village between you guys?" Sasuke responded almost instantly, "What do you mean?" "Well first of all you all are unusually quiet. Naruto's the only one that seems somewhat himself. And you all were yelling at each other before we left." That was all true but we remained quiet still with our heads down.

Kakashi stopped and started to speak. "Ok look here you guys. If were going to be out here for a while were going to have to get along. So when we set up for camp for the night I'll tell you the real reason we left. If you guys explain to me what happened." I knew there was more to it. Gaara, Sasuke, and myself all looked at each other. Nodded. Then said ok.

After we set up camp, we sat around the fire. I whispered to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, do you want to tell them about us?" Gaara sighed then spoke. "Yeah. Why not." I smiled then said ok.

Kakashi sat down "Ok so who should we start with?" Sasuke turned to us as if to tell us to start, so I did. I grabbed Gaara's hand lifted it towards Kakashi then said, " do I really need to say more?" Kakashi seemed ok with it. Which I thought was kind of weird, because most people would freak at the sight of two men going out. On the other hand Sasuke seemed like he was about to scream. "Ok, so that explains why he was going to stay at your house. But why Sasuke with you guys?" Sasuke tried to speak, "Um-" "Wait how did you know that I wanted to stay at Naruto's house?" Kakashi looked shocked. Maybe because Gaara spoke, or maybe because he didn't want to answer. But he did "Your sister called Tsunade and asked her if she knew anything. Now what's your side, Sasuke?" He seemed like he wanted to avoid the question.

Sasuke took a deep breath then spoke. "Well I went to his house expecting him to be alone, but Gaara was there. So I was just going to go home, but Naruto invited me to go on a walk with them." Sasuke paused and Kakashi almost immediately spoke. "So you went." "Well yeah. When we were walking Naruto asked me why I came to his house. I said that I wanted to talk to him. Then we got into a fight about us being alone and Gaara being there."

I felt so angry at what he said, but I controlled myself. "Actually Sasuke it was more like you screaming at me." Sasuke knew that was true, but he also knew there was more to it. So did Kakashi. He decided to ask the only quiet one. "Hey Gaara, What were they fighting about?" the only problem with asking Gaara was that he really didn't know. "I don't know. I was off in my own world. I wasn't paying any attention to them." you could see it on his face. That he didn't want any part of this. That he wanted to go back to the village with his brother and sister.

Kakashi seemed to be frustrated, but still no reaction. Why, I did not know. But what I did know is that we were all dieing to know why the three of us were there together. "So… Kakashi, why are we all here? I mean the three of us together is just.. You know… Weird."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

~Gaara's side~

Kakashi stared at the three of us, then hesitated and sighed. "Well… She told me not to say anything. But I did promise you guys." He looked like he was going to regret what he was about to say. Not that I care.

He sighed again then started to speak, "Sakura and Temari… Were captured." Naruto and I looked at each other in shock. Then at the same time yelled: "WHAT!" I felt hurt inside when I heard that Temari, my own sister, got caught. But by who? Why didn't my brother stop them. I'll let someone else ask about who. I'll ask about my brother later. I'm not in the mood right now.

Now look at the Uchiha just sitting there without a care in the world. Wasn't Sakura on his team? That's why I can't stand him. I know I can't be talking but at least give a damn about your own team mate.

~ Sasuke's Side ~

What the hell did Sakura do? She has to be more careful. I waited for someone to say something, but Gaara wasn't going to say anything and Naruto looked to shocked to say anything. So I did. "By who?" Kakashi looked at me like: _Why did it have to be him to ask that? Without any emotion what so ever he said, "Orochimaru."_

_What the hell? "Did you just say Orochimaru?" Naruto beat me to it. "Yes I did."_

_~ Kakashi's Side~ _

_Great that's the last person I wanted to tell. We just got him back, and now we have to go back. Oh well, I was going to have to tell him some time. Why not now. "What the fuck! I thought we were done with him." I looked at Naruto. He was right. When he went to get Sasuke he was thought to be dead. "Yeah that's what I thought too, but … Uh it's Orochimaru." I could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes. I could see that he did not want to go ether. "Sasuke, you know that you have to go right?" I waited for him to answer._

_About two minutes later the answer finally came. "Yes I know, but if I go I might not be able to come back." He was right. He still has the curse mark on his neck. It will never go away. He may not be able to resist._

"_yes, I know that. If you have any thoughts about staying tell us. Or if we see any signs we'll help. Right Naruto? Gaara?" Naruto imminently said yes, but it took Gaara a little while. Probably because he like Sasuke that much. Well maybe a lot. I don't know how they get along. He said yes though. I'm afraid that we shouldn't be doing this._

_~ Naruto's Side ~_

_I feel bad Sasuke to have to go through this again. But I also want to help Gaara get his sister, Temari, back. I looked at Gaara. He looked like he was about to cry. I whispered, "it's going to be ok." Then I hugged him. The others seemed not to notice, so we stayed like that for a while._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once my red head fell asleep I untangled myself from him, and looked around. Kakashi was the only one awake besides me. I looked at him and thought: _why not, he's the only one I'd talk to anyways._

~Kakashi's Side~

Well everybody took the mission surprisingly well. And everybody looks asleep. I guess I could stay up and watch the area for enemies. I wonder how the "Monster of the Sand" and the "Monster of the Leaf" got together? I mean I could see the logic in it. Two people who were alone all their life. Pretty much the same treatment from their villages. Makes since.

"Hey Kakashi? Can I talk to you?" That scared me. I thought everyone was asleep. "Naruto, your still up?" I scratched my head (still scared.) "Ah… I guess we can talk. There's nothing better to do." He's still laying in front of Gaara. Still laying on his side with his head leaning on his hand. "So what do you want to talk about?"

It took him a little to answer, but eventually he did. "What do you think… You know… About us? Gaara and I?" Well they do look good together, and they are good for each other.

"I think you guys are perfect for each other." Naruto might think that I don't care. But weather or not he knows it I do. I'd love to tell him, but I wont mention it. "No, no. I meant a guy with another guy. Is that ok with you?" I knew that was what he meant. I just didn't wont to tell him about me.

"Yes I'm ok with that." I tried to avoid it. He looked at me, "your hiding something aren't you?" I laughed awkwardly. "Well I guess you got me. I guess I have to tell you now." I scratched the back of my head again. Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion, "huh? Tell me what?"

I really did not want to tell him, but now I have to. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Gaara or Sasuke. Oh and please try not to wake them up, Gaara and Sasuke, when I tell you. We both know how Sasuke is when he's woken up. We can only imagine how Gaara is."

We both shuddered at the thought. "Ok. I promise. I think we both don't want to wake them." Naruto looked at both of them as if to say: _please don't wake up. _"Ok. So what were you going to tell me?" Well… Uh… Iruka and I are uh… Going… O-out." Naruto's eyes widened so much that his eyeballs looked like they were about to fall out of his head. And his mouth dropped down to the floor. It was kind of funny. "WHAT! Oops." Almost immediately he covered his mouth, as if to try to take the words out of the sky and put it back into his mouth.

It didn't help.

~Naruto's side~

Gaara woke (from the dead…jk- authors note) up. "Auhg… What the fuck are you yelling for?" Kakashi and I both stared at each other. Then while laughing awkwardly I said, "Uh… N-nothing G-Gaara. Just go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you." I looked at Gaara. He looked as if he was having a rough time sleeping. Must be the effect of having the One-Tails in him for most of his life. "Uh-huh sure. Ok. Well good night. You should get some sleep too." He sounded like he could kill something. Sorry Gaara. But now that I think about it. I am tired. Really tired. "Ok I'll take you up on that offer. It'll just be a couple of minutes. Ok? I have to go talk with Kakashi for a second." Now he looked as if he could kill _me for saying that. Thank god he didn't. "Ok, but make it quick." I nodded then turned toward Kakashi. "If you don't mind, let's go over there, Kakashi." He nodded._

_We walked behind the bushes. Kakashi looked at me. Then started to whisper, "see… I told you. Now what if Sasuke woke up?" "I don't know. What if?" We looked at each other. "Ok, now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep like I told Gaara." Kakashi looked at me, then, still whispering, said : "Fine, we'll continue our conversation tomorrow." "Ok."_

_I walked back to camp with Kakashi right behind me. Gaara was still awake, probably waiting for me._

"_Ok I'm back. Let's go to sleep now." "No more interruptions?" His glare were one of those glares you could not avoid. "Yup." I laid down in front of Gaara and turned my head toward him. "Ok?" "Yeah, good night Naruto. See you in the morning." I nodded and smiled._


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was the first to wake up. Except for Kakashi who stayed up all night. "Good morning. I'm going to take a walk. Tell Gaara when he wakes up." I looked over to find head in one of those books of his. "I'll tell him."

~Gaara's side~

I sat up. It must have only been 5:30-6:00 in the morning. Which was normal for me seeing as I hardly ever sleep in fear that the Shukaku would take over. but for Naruto? I think not. I noticed that Kakashi was up and the Uchiha was still sleeping, not that I give a shit about him though.

"Kakashi, where did Naruto go?" While sitting up I messed with my hair to wake up a bit more. "Uh, he went for a walk. He usually does that when he has something on his mind." "Oh. OK" I wounder what's on his mind. It's going to bother me.

What ever's on his mind must be something big because the Naruto I know is always so happy and hyper. Not all depressed. I don't like it.

Maybe it's whatever him and Kakashi were talking about last night. I mean he was freaking out. Maybe I should ask what they were talking about. Why not, it can't hurt.

"Hey, Kakashi?" He looked over from his book that he always seems to have. "Yeah?" "What were you and Naruto talking about last night?" He gave me the eyes that ment "you caught me," and of shock. "What do you mean? We weren't talking about anything." I looked at him in disbeliefe. "Uh-huh... So that's why I woke up to Naruto screaming in my ear." I was still waking up so I decided to go easy on him. With the looks that is. "Oh.. Uh I guess you caught me. We were talking about you guys being together." I could tell that he was lieing, but decided to keep that to myself.

I smiled on the inside at the thought though. "You know you're lucky to have him, right?" I looked at him strangly. Of course I knew. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't. "Yes. Why?" He somewhat smiled at me then softly said, "Nothing, just asking." With the strange face still on I said ok then looked at the Uchiha. Kakashi cut my train of thought off.

"You know, I was woundering. How were you able to get out of the Sand Village when your the Kazekage?" I was caught off gaurd by the question. "It was a top secret mission, and I wanted to get out of the village for a little." He looked at me in disbieve for a moment, rightfully so, but I wasn't about to tell him the real reason. He let it go anyways.

~Sasuke's side~

Kakashi and the sand guy seem to forget that I was still here. I guess I'll let them know that I'm still here. "Uhh... What the hell are you guy's talking about?" I knew exactly what they were talking about. Seeing as I've been up since Naruto left. I'm going to try to have with this. I mean considering I heard everything they said last night also.

They turned towards me as if to say _you were up?_ It didn't surprize me. Eversince I came back everyone's been ignoring me, except Naruto, of course. They both in unisen yelled, "Oh! Nothing!" They looked so stupid like that, I mean obisuly your hiding something.

I looked at them and then nodded. If they found out that I was esdroping on them that would be the end of me.

"Well anyways, we should get a move on. Where's Naruto?" I think Kakashi was going to answer, but Gaara answered instead. "He went on a walk. He should be back soon." I stood up then said ok. Right now I just go so I can beat Orochimaru's ass, agian, and get back to the village.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived, and we set out for sakura and Temari.


	8. Chapter 8

~Naruto's Side~

It's been a few days since we set off to Orochimaru' really did not know where to start looking, but shortly after we decided to go to the last place Sasuke saw him. The last known hide out that Orochimaru used.

I'm in front as usual, Gaara and Sasuke could easily catch up, but didn't. Gaara's in the rear. Probably thinking the whole concept over. As for Sasuke, he's right by Kakashi in the middle. I don't know what's gotten into him recently. It's not like like him. He's usually calm and collected, but recently he's been off the wall.

I mean when I saw him the night I got together with Gaara he yelled at me. He _has_ done it before, but not like that. Usually he yells at me in a playful manner, but that night... He meant it.

I could tell that he really wanted to tell me something. He never got the chance to though. Maybe I should ask what he wanted to tell me. Actually now it's bothering me. I know it was something important; otherwise Sasuke would have never came to my house. OK. I need to ask him soon.

"Naruto? Are you paying attention?" Gaara had caught up to me. "What? No, sorry." I shook my head. "It's OK. I was just asking why you thought Orochimaru took both Sakura _and _Temari. I mean it is kind of odd he'd take both of them." I gave the statement a quick thought then answered with: "Well, he's just an odd and evil person. But I assume that he wants to lure us to him. Sasuke, for his body that got away. You, for the Tailed Beast that's with in your body. My reason is probably the same. He likes to experiment with anything he can get his hands on." You could see Gaara tense up at the estimate information.

"Oh." Was all he said. I put my hand on his shoulder as we jumped from tree to tree. "It's going to be alright. We'll save both of them, and get out alive. I can't anything about Orochimaru because he's tough to beat, and I think Sasuke wants to take him on alone. OK?" Gaara nodded and said OK.

I could feel a pair of eyes focused on me. There's no doubt that those eyes belonged to Sasuke, but I chose to ignore them.

Now that i think about it, I think we all should all sit down and talk about our thoughts on this mission. "Hey! Kakashi?" "Yeah?" I took a breath before speaking. "I think we should rest and talk about our thoughts on this mission. What do you think?" He paused then answered with a yes. "Hey, Gaara? Do you think that spot is OK?" I thought so, but it can't hurt to ask.

He looked at where I had pointed. "Yeah. Just be careful." I descended, so did the others. After looking around to see if there were any traps, or any other people, I picked a spot and sat, waiting.

Shortly after Gaara landed and sat beside me, then Sasuke on the other side of me. Kakashi landed and took in his surroundings before sitting across from me. When we were all sitting and comfortable, surprisingly, Gaara was first to talk. "I asked Naruto why he thought Orochimaru kidnapped both of the girls. He gave me his answer, and I was just wondering what you two thought." Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked at how much Gaara talked. Which I get. You usually only get one or two words from him.

The two also took in his statement. Kakashi was first to talk. "Well, knowing him, he probably has something planed for Sasuke. Honestly I think he took your sister for the chakra of the Shukaku, and Naruto? He's taking a liking to you for a while now. It's hard to say why he wanted you to come." "But how would he know I'd be back the day he took them?" he paused for a moment then spoke, "Really, I have no idea, but I know Sasuke wouldn't have come if you didn't. So, you came then Gaara, and Sasuke would follow." I nodded in agreement.

"There's also the fact of how he knew that Gaara would be away from the village. Speaking of which, who's taking your place as Kazekage while you're away?" "What?" I asked stupidly.

~Gaara's Side~

Now Sasuke's even asking. What is up with everyone and that damn question? "Wait! Gaara! You're the Kazekage?" Aww shit. I forgot he didn't know yet.

I adjusted how I was sitting before speaking. "Yeah. It happened while you were gone. I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance to. Sorry." Naruto stared at me almost in aw, but there was something else. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

~Naruto's Side~

What the hell? Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean, I'm happy for him, but if he couldn't tell me then someone else should have. I understand that we've been busy, but... Aw never mind.

Putting on one of my famous "care free" smiles I said, "Cool! I knew you could do it!"

Gaara and everyone else could probably feel the awkwardness, so Gaara spoke. "To answer your question, Sasuke, I left my village in good hands. As for how he knew we all would there... Well, he has his connections. Maybe he has an informer in the Akatsuki. Who knows?"

Gaara kind of seemed little off, but Sasuke seemed to be a bit worse. Raising a brow, "Sasuke? You OK?" His head snapped towards mine. "Yeah?" He asked questionably. Putting my heads in the air I said, "Nothing. You just seem pissed for some reason." Now his brow raised, "Me? You looked pretty pissed when you found out that Gaara is the Kazekage." "Yeah. I was, and, Sasuke, you know why that is." "Well that reason is stupid."

This argument lasted a while. That is until Gaara joined in, and shortly after we found ourselves yelling simultaneously, "KAKASHI?!" Our heads whiplashed towards Kakashi, for an answer to an unasked question. We found that he wasn't even paying attention to us, He was reading his damn porn, "Make-out Paradise? At a time like this?" We all asked. To find out that he was reading while we were arguing kind of pissed me off.

You could tell it pissed Sasuke and Gaara off too. You could see it on their faces. Despite our arguing; Kakashi finally looked up to find the three of us were staring, more like glaring, at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked blankly. Gaara spoke, "You really didn't hear a thing that just happened, did you?"

"No. Not really." Quickly changing the subject, he said, "I sense a chakra source nearby. I'm sure all of you do too. "Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded. "Now that you say that, I do." I whispered recognized whose it was almost instantly, but no one else did. Boldly I said, "You guys wait here. I'll go check."

"But-" Sasuke argued. "Please don't follow me. I'll be back in twenty to thirty minutes." I promised. "Fine. Just don't come complaining to me when you're in pain." Sasuke stated. I waved as if to say "_I'll be fine._"

As I hurried away I heard Gaara mumble my name to himself.

I feel bad leaving them there with no idea of what's going on, but when i went on a walk a few days ago I saw someone. They told me to come when I sensed his chakra.

Conveniently he was waiting for me in the same spot we briefly talked before.

"Hello, again, Naruto."


End file.
